Revelation
by GEM8
Summary: Albus and Minerva have ignored their feels for years. Will this be the year that they finally find happiness? ADMM Fluff


Title: Revelation

Author: GEM

Date Written: 12-31-07

Word Count: 912

Category: Drama

Characters: AD/MM

Author's Note: This is an alternating POV, short, semi-fluff fic. The ship sails in this piece. I hope this is a happy piece compared to some of my others. Happy New Year! This hasn't been betaed. All mistakes are mine.

Albus stared out his office window down onto the grounds. The Christmas holiday was coming to a conclusion. A fresh blanket of snow was falling it was a beautiful sight but did nothing to improve his current mood. Every year he makes a promise to himself that he will not live this lie for another year but he can't seem to summon enough Gryffindor courage to see his convictions through. This year, this year it is going to be different.

---

Minerva was curled up in her sitting room reading another year was gone and she was no closer to being happy. Her melancholy mood was her own doing. She never had enough courage to stand up, go over to him and tell him how she really felt. She put her book aside and walked over to her window. She watched the new snowfall and wondered what he was doing at that moment. She was running out of time. Every year she tells herself it will be different but every year it remains the same. Tonight things are going to be different.

Very few students stayed over the holidays but those that did would join the staff this evening to ring in the New Year and tonight things were going to be different.

---

Albus nervously waited in the Great Hall for the students and other staff members to arrive. Some of the students had already arrived and they seemed to be enjoying the semi-formal gathering. Albus was pacing impatiently while waiting for one particular person to arrive.

---

Minerva paced nervously outside the Great Hall checking her appearance. She had decided to forgo her normal school robes and wear something a bit more special for the occasion. Her midnight black hair was in a French twist and her robes were silk blue. When she finally was satisfied with her appearance, she made her way into the Great Hall. Albus picked that particular moment to look up. The eyes met and both smiled at the other.

---

When he looked up again Albus saw her walking toward him and smiled. She was absolutely stunning her hair was beautiful as always and her robes show her every attribute. He swore to himself than and there that he would not go another year without telling her the truth.

---

Minerva spent the evening with Albus. The talked about the coming term and of other things as well. They ate a light meal and spent some time talking with some of the other staff and students. As midnight neared, Albus saw an opportunity to finally speak with Minerva alone.

"Minerva, my dear. Would you care to dance with me?"

Minerva was nervous. This was her opportunity. It was almost midnight soon people would be celebrating and this was her chance to finally come clean with Albus. "I would love to Albus."

He escorted her onto the dance floor and took her into his arms. It felt so right. He should have done this long ago but some many things stood in the way. What would people think of them? Would Minerva even want to be with someone of his advanced age? She was young, beautiful and a very smart witch. She deserved more.

---

As they floated around the dance floor Minerva did her level best not to blush in his arms. Surely he was doing this out of a sense of obligation. She must be foolish to thing they could be anything more then friends. Would he want to be with her? What would other think if they were together? Is it that important? Should she risk a perfectly good friendship on the off chance that he feels the same?

"Minerva." He had finally found the corage.

"Albus." She had finally found the courage

They smiled at each other.

"Ladies first." Albus offered.

"It 's foolish, you go ahead. It can wait."

"No my dear. I insist."

"No, Albus, You go ahead.

"Very well, my dear but I would prefer to have this conversation in private." Albus led her to the room just over the Great Hall.

"I am not sure where to beginning." Albus took her hand. "Minerva, this may seem inappropriate, but I find I can't go on in less I tell you this. You are very dear to me Minerva. You have been for many years. I've valued your friendship since you arrived, but I find that friendship is no longer enough to satisfy me.

Minerva heart was racing. Was it possible? Was he saying what she thought he was?

"I've fallen in love, Minerva. I fallen in love with you." Albus watched her expression carefully and then saw tears begin to fall for her eyes. He did his best to back track his statement. He had no desire to hurt her. " I know it's not right but I couldn't keep in any longer I am sorry. I have no wish to hurt you."

"No," Minerva wiped her tears away. She had to stop him before he said any more. "Albus, I'm not hurt. You've not hurt me. You've made me very happy. I've been trying to find these words for a long time. I've stumbled over them many times because I too value our friendship. " I love you too, Albus." Minerva said the words just as the clock struck midnight. Albus drew her into his arms, wiped the fresh tears away from her eyes and kissed her lovingly.


End file.
